Emily Worthen, Ex Girlfriend
by RacRules
Summary: Emily was not just an ex-girlfriend, but THE ex-girlfriend. Naveen knows this visit with him and Tiana cannot go well. FYI to Naveen/Tiana fans, this is not bringing in a new love interest, just new friend


Wow. Sooo many PATF oneshots…and still so many ideas. My God, these are going to take up like half of my stories.

* * *

No. Oh no. Not this.

Naveen's fingers trembled as he held the envelope in his hand. He recognized the swirly handwriting, the preference for blue ink. But most of all, he recognized the name. Emily Worthen.

Not Emily Worthen.

He cautiously tore open the envelope and took out the letter inside. He cringed as he unfolded it, fearing that he was right about what it would say.

And he was.

_Dear Naveen,_

_It's been so long! I can't believe it's been three whole years since we parted ways. Well, you've never been the type to be tied down, have you? Or so I thought. Because I have just heard you married a woman you met in New Orleans! I'm so happy for you, Naveen! I hear you guys opened a restaurant there. I will admit that I was getting a little skeptical of the accuracy of any of this at that point, because at first the idea of you actually getting a job and working was a little too much for me to believe. But after a conformation letter from your parents—_

Oh, damn them! They actually told her his location!?

_I was just thrilled! I bet she's wonderful. _

_And guess what, you're not going to believe this. I'm actually coming to the USA! Yes! I'm doing a report on the difference in culture of areas of countries that had been colonized by separate European nations. Because of its French influence, New Orleans is on the list! I'm actually going to come visit you two! Isn't that great? I can't wait to get there and meet your wife. _

_ Sincerely, _

_Emily_

Emily Worthen is coming too meet Tiana. Emily Worthen.

His ex-girlfriend.

Of course Tiana was going to meet an ex-girlfriend of his eventually. Statistically, it was inevitable. But did it have to be _Emily Worthen_?

Emily was the type of girlfriend you met when you were "studying law" in Britain when you were seventeen. She was the type of girlfriend who you were just kind of attracted to, and got together with pretty quickly. The type of girlfriend who you date for a miraculous time of three months before you realize she just might be the only serious relationship you've ever had. The type of girlfriend who you amazingly don't cheat on, despite your earlier track record. The type of girlfriend you really liked but wasn't sure if you actually loved. The type of girlfriend you got in a big fight with after partying just a little too much. The type of girlfriend who you break up with over that partying but comes to see you right before you leave to go back to Maldonia after failing the school to wish you luck in life, making you feel guilty as hell because you know she actually thinks you left on good terms with each other. Unfortunately, that type of girlfriend is the worst, because they _actually think seeing each other years later after you're goddamn married is okay! _

He slowly set the letter down, horror in his face.

Naveen sat at the table in the middle of the restaurant, staring at the clock. Each second passing just meant there was one less second before she came. For the first time, he wished he was a frog again.

"Naveen, you are completely overreacting." Tiana said as she sat next to him, putting her hands on his. "What's so horrible about an old friend coming to visit? I don't get it."

He bit his lip. He hadn't exactly told his wife that the woman coming to visit was an old girlfriend. She may be mad at him later for this, but he just couldn't bring himself to mention it to her. Maybe he was overreacting. But all he could think about was the fact that the only two women in his life he had ever had something resembling a commitment to are going to be in the same room.

As the clock ticked on, he drummed his fingers on the table restlessly. Tiana rolled her eyes, going back to the kitchen to get the lunch she prepared. The restaurant was closed, it being Sunday, so Naveen was all alone in the middle of the building.

And that was when the knock came to the door.

Naveen wanted to ignore it. Maybe if he pretended he didn't hear, she'd go away. But alas, Tiana heard, and she rushed over to open the door.

"Naveen, could you please act a _little_ happy to see her?" She said in an aggravated tone. Grumbling, he forced himself to get up and follow his wife to the door. He flinched as it opened, as there stood Emily Worthen.

She looked just like he remembered her. Curly blonde hair framed a smiling face, large blue eyes full of glee. She was wearing a fancy dark blue suit, something he never saw her wear at school.

"Naveen!" Emily ambushed him with a small hug, which he escaped as fast as he could. She shook hands with Tiana, who was smiling as if Emily was just another person on the street. Of course, to her, she was just a "friend." "It's so amazing to see you again, Naveen, we have so much to catch up on!"

Tiana elbowed him in the side.

"Ow." He whispered.

"Talk to her."

"Uh, yes. Yes we do."

Tiana rolled her eyes, showing Emily to the table. She smoothed her skirt as she sat, folding her hands on the table. When did she get so _formal_? Back in school she never cared much for being proper, which was odd because her father was a famous British politician.

"So, Emily, where did you meet Naveen?" Tiana asked, sitting. She was using her business woman face, calm and collected. He sat next to his wife, trying to hide how uncomfortable he was.

"Back when his mum tried to force him to study law, just like mine did." Emily replied, daintily cutting her meat. "Actually, Naveen, I will admit my mother was not very upset when we broke up."

Tiana's knife stopped mid-cut. Naveen cringed, not wanting to look at her expression.

"Broke up?"

Emily glanced up in surprise, and then fear. Her hands dropped as she stared at Tiana.

"He didn't tell you?"

"You're his ex-girlfriend, aren't you?"

Emily closed her mouth, rubbing her hands together. "…yes. Yes I am."

Tiana stared at Emily for a long time, the tension rising by the second. She gripped her knife tightly, Emily looking like she wanted to jump up and run away. Naveen wanted to fall through his chair. He dreaded the next word coming from his wife, hoping she didn't kill the defenseless girl across the table. He's seen what that woman can do with a knife. Tiana opened her mouth, ready to speak.

"Okay." Cutting her vegetables, she continued eating.

"Uh…okay?" Emily said in astonishment. "What do you mean, okay?"

"Honey, I'm married to _Prince Naveen_. Y'all think I didn't expect to meet one of his exes one day?" She served herself more meat. "I love this dish."

_I love my wife._ Naveen thought. _I love her so much. _

"I suppose that makes sense. I mean, we _did_ break up over his partying…" Emily laughed, the color returning to her face.

"Really? Heh, at least you have standards." Tiana patted her husband's shoulder. He laughed nervously. If there was one thing more awkward than your wife and ex fighting, it was them agreeing over how crazy you were.

"He was very popular with the city girls in school," Emily said, "I would be lying if I said I never got a little jealous."

"I would get jealous, but the girls stay away from us," Tiana replied, "I carry my good ol' butcher knife with me when we go out."

She looked up to see Emily's shocked face. "I'm joking."

"Oh…oh good." Emily started eating again, still a little uneasy about the last comment.

"Well, Tiana, I think it's time we let Emily return to her research…" Naveen said, getting ready to take the empty plates.

"Oh, it's fine. I don't need to get back until tonight."

"Wonderful." He mumbled. Tiana elbowed him in the ribs again.

"So how long did you date him?"

"About half a year."

"Oh, that's not _that_ long. The way he's acting you would'a thought he was with you his entire life."

They turned their heads to both look at Naveen, who had given up any hope of hiding his discomfort and was now simply burying his face in his palms.

"So, how long did you two date before you got married?" Emily asked.

Tiana and Naveen glanced at each other, finally sharing the feeling of nervousness. As strange as it was, no one had asked them that before. Neither was sure how a girl Naveen dated and broke up with after half a year would feel about him marrying a woman he knew for a week.

"Uhh…" Tiana said, rubbing her hands together, "You know…uh…"

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine." Emily interrupted, "I wouldn't know why you wouldn't." She muttered under her breath. Smoothing her skirt again, she stopped talking.

No words were spoken for a few minutes, just the three uncomfortably shifting their silverware. Every so once in a while someone would clear their throat, but never made any more effort to break the silence. Naveen watched the clock tick by at an unbearably slow rate.

"Um…" Emily finally said, "That was a wonderful recipe."

"Thank you." Tiana replied, doing her best to smile, "It was my father's."

"Oh, he cooked?"

"Y-yeah. He taught me."

"That-that's nice." Emily gave a weak smile. Tiana gave a slight nod, biting her tongue. Naveen almost laughed. He knew Emily was bad at small talk, and Tiana was absolutely horrible at it. He held it in, though, knowing that they wouldn't react in the best way.

"The weather in Lousianna is very warm." Emily said.

"Yeah. Very."

"It's colder in Britain."

"I've heard. It rains a lot there, right?"

"It does."

"Girls…" Naveen sighed, resting his hands on the table, "I am going to be frank. When we are actually discussing the weather, something is wrong."

"_Naveen_," Tiana hissed at him.

"No, Tiana, I'm serious. You two seem to get along best when you are talking about me and my…ah, looser habits when I was younger—"

"If I recall," Tiana whispered teasingly into her husband's ear, "'When you were younger' was about 6 months ago."

"I never said it was a lot younger. Anyway, if you really need to do so, you may. I give you permission." He sat back in his chair like he had just done them a great favor.

"Why, thank you." Tiana replied, raising her eyebrow. Emily giggled, but shook her head.

"No, he's right. I've imposed enough. It was very nice to meet you, Tiana. I must say I'm impressed with a woman that manages to tie down _him_."

"I am too." Naveen smirked.

Emily stood, shaking their hands. However, she held Naveen's for slightly longer, sighing.

"I'm still quite amazed," She said, "That you, of all people, should devote yourself to a woman so well. Its very…comforting, I suppose. I had always seen you as someone who would spend his whole life with a different woman each night. The fact…the fact that I was proven so wrong…it makes me feel a little better about people these days. It's rather touching how one person," She gave a quick glance towards Tiana, "can make even the craziest of people change so much."

"Naveen didn't do all the changing in the relationship." Tiana admitted quietly.

"Even so," Emily grinned, "You two…you two amaze me. Goodbye."

Emily walked out the door. As she stepped out onto the bustling New Orleans street, though, she stopped, turning to the window that looked inside.

There were the two, sitting closely at the table. He was whispering something in Tiana's ear, something that was making her giggle. His arm was around her shoulders, holding tightly. He kissed her cheek, her head moving to meet his lips.

Emily bit her lip as she smiled, covering her mouth with her hand. She remembered her own nights with Prince Naveen, sneaking into each other's schools to meet. They were only teenagers. It was not love. At the time, she had never expected Naveen to ever fall in love. No, he much preferred the word that begins with l and rimes with was too inconvenient, having to give up his silly parties and swooning fans.

She remembered the fight they had before they broke up, after she caught him at five in the morning following a night of drinking and dancing.

"Do you care about anything other than yourself!?" She had yelled as he rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall. "How many flimsy girls have you flirted with tonight, hm?" He did not reply. It's not like he could tell when he was drinking.

"Why is it that every single night you have to go out with your idiot lackeys and wreak havoc!?" She continued, "You'd think a prince would know better!"

"I know better than to stay here." He mumbled.

"What was that!?"

That night, she had mostly decided that Prince Naveen would never, ever stay faithful to one woman in his entire life. It was just not in his mental ability.

Yet there he sat, wrapping his arms around a singular girl, softly kissing the top of her head.

Emily grinned to herself, folding her hands. She gave them one last look, one last glance at the prince what was once at least semi-hers before she finally turned on her heels and walked away from the restaurant. She felt somewhat odd—it was bit bittersweet, but mostly sweet. Though she doubted she would ever see him again, she'd always remember him. The man that showed her that love doesn't always make you crazy. Sometimes, it makes you sane.


End file.
